


鬆軟甜美的時光

by kcetair



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Summary: 薩老師與小男友甜甜的肉麻的同居故事。





	鬆軟甜美的時光

  
薩里耶里回到家時迎上的是一片古怪的沈寂。

推開不高的白色木門，房屋大門前的小花園裡，小徑兩旁各色玫瑰悠悠哉哉、自在自我的隨風搖曳，偶然飛過的蜜蜂蝴蝶一如往常的讓花園看來生機盎然，日日用保養油擦得晶亮的木製門牌上用華麗花體字雕刻的他和小男友的名字也依然在門旁隱隱發亮，一群騎著腳踏車飛馳而過的學生歡樂的拋下一陣笑聲，這個下午實在是和每個普通的下班日一樣普通。

但房子籠罩在一片古怪的沈寂裡，從窗邊就能看見應該已經要亮著燈的客廳昏暗，薩里耶里心裡疑惑著向來不會在這天晚歸的小男友究竟去了哪裡，他應該要趴在窗櫺上，對著自己揮手微笑，再奔出門抱住自己的脖子抱怨他太晚回家了。踏進屋內後發現從來都在自己到家後才會亮起的廚房燈火通明，滿屋卻還是不尋常的安靜，「沃夫岡！」瞥見玄關被隨意踢到一旁的莫札特的鞋，確定人在家後薩里耶里急急的腳步聲往廚房奔去，他的星辰、他的小天才、他的沃夫岡……

「安東尼奧？」薩里耶里左右張望了下，才在靠近廚房的餐桌那側找到了縮著腿，抱著膝蓋，一臉沮喪的莫札特，窩在地板上靠著桌腳的他渾身沾得髒兮兮的，本來潔白的袖口現在成了巧克力的顏色，（平常都是薩里耶里在穿的）圍裙濺上了一大片麵糊，連頭髮上都灑著麵粉的莫札特像個受了委屈的孩子，被薩里耶里哄著抱了起來。

「怎麼了沃夫岡？」薩里耶里輕輕撣去莫札特髮上細細的白色粉末，隨手拉開椅子抱著人坐下，眼前是莫札特沮喪失落又被麵粉和可可粉弄花的臉，而莫札特背後的廚房和坐在自己腿上的人幾乎花色一致，還附帶了堆滿水槽的各式碗盆，不必猜也知道大概發生了什麼事的薩里耶里認真的替連睫毛都帶著沮喪的莫札特擦臉，拿起小男友除了寫譜和彈奏樂器就嬌生慣養的手檢查著，薩里耶里握著小男友白皙修長的手指在眼前仔細確認，剛安心下來就發現剛剛被蓋在衣袖下的手腕上有著紅紅的燙傷，薩里耶里原就嚴肅的臉皺起眉，他迅速的提來醫藥箱，而莫札特乖乖的伸著手讓薩里耶里冰敷、上藥包紮，太過安靜的莫札特讓他年長的戀人不禁擔心的問：「被嚇到了？還很痛嗎？」

莫札特搖搖頭，輕輕咬著下唇不說話，好一會兒才在戀人低聲誘哄之下開口，「我只是很傷心……」莫札特委屈得覺得有些想哭：「蛋糕好不容易烤好，結果我卻打翻了。」薩里耶里此時才注意到空氣中瀰漫的巧克力味道，還有翻倒在大理石檯面上的蛋糕模子，「我明明戴了手套，但還是燙到了。」薩里耶里湊過去親親那癟著的唇，「沃夫岡才第一次做就做得很好，巧克力的味道聞起來很香。」「真的？那我要再做一次！」薩里耶里抱起眼睛又亮了起來，一雙腿開心的在踢踢的莫札特，「再做一次之前，我得先把你洗乾淨。」

＊

被薩里耶里放進熱水裡好好泡了個澡的莫札特擦著頭髮走進廚房，動作俐落快速的戀人已經把陷進麵粉可可粉地獄的廚房恢復了乾淨面貌，正站在流理台前切著水果，莫札特視線隨意掃過餐桌，看見薩里耶里的玻璃甜點蓋裡蓋著的，是一塊缺了角、坑坑巴巴，還塌著的深巧克力色蛋糕。

「安東尼奧！為什麼這個……這個……」莫札特不想再看到似的瞇著眼睛，伸長著手指著桌上的蛋糕，這時走近的薩里耶里將水果放進莫札特手裡，一手端起甜點盤，一手摟住莫札特往客廳走去，他滿意的端詳被罩在玻璃蓋裡的蛋糕：「只是沒那麼好看，但聞起來很好吃。」而旁邊的莫札特已經滾進沙發裡哇哇大叫：「不要你不要吃──」

但這當然無法阻止薩里耶里切下蛋糕送進嘴裡，莫札特只能把眼睛一閉，摀住了耳朵縮在沙發上當作不知道這件事，卻又忍不住睜開眼偷看，他的戀人一塊接著一塊的吃著手裡的蛋糕，臉上的表情沒有一絲勉強，反倒是充滿愉快，莫札特湊近了點，聞到巧克力濃郁的香氣，他又靠近了點，張嘴從薩里耶里剛放到唇邊的蛋糕上咬下一口，雖然表面乾硬又坑坑洞洞，但內裡溼潤的蛋糕體完好的展現了巧克力的香氣，甜香的味道出乎意料的美味，薩里耶里笑著給了他的小男友一個充滿巧克力味的吻，「情人節快樂，沃夫岡。」

＊

「怎麼會想到要做巧克力蛋糕？」薩里耶里問著一向都是拿即興作曲來當情人節禮物的莫札特。

莫札特意猶未盡的舔舔手指，再在戀人唇角親了下：「小康今天都在做蛋糕要給男朋友啊，都沒空理我就叫我回家做蛋糕，食譜也是她給我的。」

「看來我得好好謝謝她。」

（完）


End file.
